


Writing Prompt No.1

by orphan_account



Series: Writing Prompts/Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Writing Prompt, narrator can be whatever gender you want, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I never stood a chance did I?""That's the sad part - you once did."





	Writing Prompt No.1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt to get me into a writing mood, if you like it uh,,give a kudos I guess.

“I never stood a chance did I?” 

 

“That’s the sad part -  _ you once did. _ ” I softly exhaled, pushing my lips to hers as I plunged the dagger into her stomach.

 

She stiffened, I felt as she slowly descended her weight on me, our tears clashing together to make the perfect hurricane. I had felt in that instant that she was not the one departing this world to a new, but me. It didn’t matter how much blood oozed out of her, how much stained her pale dress, how much her lips trembled, or how much terror voided her eyes on this starry night. After all, it was not her who plucked the petal of a flower from another. It was me.

 

I lowered her to the soft dew ridden grass, and gave her one last kiss before I would leave her to dissipate. 

 

My hands shook as the realization dawned me once I arrived at my car, there would be no turning back from this. Killing your soulmate is the ultimate taboo, but if she had just kept her mouth shut - I took a deep breath and turned on the car. My shallow eyes looked ahead, paying no mind to the empathetic streetlights. She once was my missing puzzle piece, but it seems in the end she was just another sticker on a rubix cube that could be replaced. 

 

_ May we meet soon in another life time my love,  _ confessed the words in my head as I drove the car right off the cliff, into the sea of trees below.

 


End file.
